


Summer Lovin'

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throwing an arm out on the empty space of the bed next to him, for some reason expecting Tony to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh the joy of a Grease themed title :)

Loki woke up later than expected, throwing an arm out on the empty space of the bed next to him, for some reason expecting Tony to be there. He'd dreamt about the man all night, but it was just the same image over and over and over again. They were sitting on a park bench, a vanilla ice cream cone in Lokis hand and a mint chocolate chip one in Tonys, just smiling at each other. It was strange, sureal, and most of all _heavenly_ to be so at ease.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and looked over at the alarm clock reading nine fifteen and fourty seven seconds. Too early to call? He thinks not.

Blindly throwing his hand out onto the bedside table, he runs his fingers over the cold wood, scanning for his cell phone. Finally his fingers knock into something heavy feeling and he lifts up his phone, dialing in Tony's number which he didn't already memorize. Nope, definitely not. Three rings later he hears a groggy voice on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice answered and it sounded more like a sixty year old Tony than a sixteen year old Tony.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Loki said quietly, closing his eyes at his ignorance.

"Loki!" Tonys voice raised about three volumes and Loki had to push the volume button on his phone so he wouldn't loose his hearing. "No, no, it's okay! It's good to talk to you early in the morning."

Loki smiled at that. "It's good to talk to you too, Tony."

"So what is up?" Tony asked, his voice starting to come back down to a reasonable volume.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything today or if you'd want to hang out," Loki said and waited a millisecond for the response.

"Yes! Yes, I would _love_ to do that! I'll come and pick you up okay?" Tony said, his words coming out in a rush.

"No, I'll come and walk over to your place in about an hour, just let me freshen up. I've got some plans," Loki smiled and hoped it translated into his words.

Tony hesitated but then replied. "Alright, see you in a bit."


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Went to visit Tony, won't be gone too long.  
> ~L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My creativeness really leaked on this chapter title :p

He got out of bed, and it was unusal because normally he'd have to force himself to get out of his warm covers. He wondered if Thor was awake yet, most likely not, the man went dormant in the summer. Either way, he crept quietly through his room, pcking out his clothes and making his way - Trying to creak as little floor boards as possible - to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

He took a shower, getting out all the sleep tangles in his black hair. He got out of the shower, pulling a towel around his waist and combing through his hair lazily, trying to make it curl less than necessary. He slipped on his favorite green button down shirt that was so faded it was actually white mixed with the slightest hint of green, and his favorite black skinny jeans that were also shamefully faded to dark grey. He needed new clothes. Wringing out the excess water left in his hair into the sink he made his way out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs.

The stairs were the most difficult part of his journey, being that the house was at least a hundred years old and that everything was wooden floored. He took them each carefully, contemplating whether to slide down them on his butt like Thor used to when he was a child - child being about a year ago - but deciding he'd rather have Thor catch him than do anything like that. Finally he made it down the stairs and jumped lightly when he heard a snore come from the living room. Creeping over the couch he found Thor, sporting his neck in most likely the most uncomfortable position imaginable, and deep in his dreams. Loki smiled slightly to himself. Thor looked so much more innocent when he was alseep. He shook the smile away, walking into the kitchen and getting a piece of paper and a pen and scribbling a note.

_Went to visit Tony, won't be gone too long._

_~L_

He knew his parents were out of town so he didn't have to worry about facing his fathers wrath about finding the note, or sneaking out without telling anyone. Thor would hopefully be okay with it. He'd done it enough times that he should be okay with it.

Grabbing his sweatshirt off the hanger, he opened the door quietly and slipped out, leaving Thor to play with his dreams.


	3. The Man Likes His Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So he decided to be honest, and this was still new to Loki, honesty usually isn't his style.

It was the perfect summer morning. The sun was shining, but not in th irritating right in your face type of way. Birds were chirping high in the tree tops, some were eating seeds out of feeders in peoples yards. There was a slight breeze that air-dried his hair, making curls stand out less. He wasn't positive he'd remember which house was Tony's but he knew close enough. Stuffing in his hands into his pockets he blinked a few times, thinking about last night. How he'd treated Thor was very strange. He could have seen himself laughing in Thors face about loosing something he held so close to him, but he didn't. He actually _comforted_ Thor. Like he'd wished Thor had done for him all those years. Maybe he was thinking that Thor would realize that Loki was actually worth something and wasn't just thrown away because he wasn't similar to Thor. Maybe, but not likely.

"Loki!" The man jumped slightly at the voice, causing all of his thoughts to vanish from his mind and he let out an easy smile when he saw Tony walking out of his house, down the few front steps, and up to Loki to encase the slimmer in a hug. "Good morning, dear."

Loki chuckled lightly against Tonys ear. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

Tony pulled back and kissed Loki quickly before answering. "I missed you."

Loki was surprised by that answer. He'd missed Tony, obviously, but he hadn't expected Tony to really feel the same way. But why shouldn't he? He seemed to care about Loki just as much, if not more, than Loki cared about him. Why did it surprise him so much to be welcomed and greeted with hugs and kisses and pet names?

"So did I," Loki answered truthfully, not bothering to lie.

Tony smiled sweetly at Loki for a minute, analyzing his face like he seemed to love to do and turned around, offering his hand to Loki and starting to walk. "So what do you have planned for today?"

Loki squeezed Tonys hand and walked side by side with him. "I was thinking we could go for ice cream. Go to a park maybe?"

Loki could see the man nod in his peripheral vision. "Sounds like a plan. I know this great little ice cream store that's next to a park actually."

"Lead the way," Loki said. They were quiet for a few moments before Loki spoke again. "So you never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh. Fine I suppose. Yourself?" Tony looked at Loki and Loki could see that there was definitely something that Tony wasn't telling him about his night.

"Good, better than I've slept in a while actually," Loki admitted, to himself and to Tony.

"Why's that?" Tony wanted to know.

Loki hesitated. He didn't want to seem clingy, considering they'd only really been dating for three days. He had to do a mental recount to see if that was correct. Yup, only three days. Seemed like so much longer than that. But he'd really had feelings for Tony for months, and according to Thor, Tony had been 'looking' at him differently for months, too. So he decided to be honest, and this was still new to Loki, honesty usually isn't his style.

"Because I dreamnt of you," he answered, catching Tony's eyes when they fell on his face.

"Oh really?" Tony laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

Loki smiled. "Yes, and before you get some sick ideas, it was just what we're going to do today."

"Ice cream?"

"Exactly," Loki smiled.

Tony laughed again and broke the gaze. "Well, that was the only thing that happened in your dream?" Tony didn't look at him but Loki could see him wiggling his eyebrows with ideas.

"Tony, you're sick," Loki tried to sound serious but it came out more of a joke.

"I know, baby, I know," Tony said. "The shop's right up here." Tony pointed a finger to a small brick - Hut seemed to be an appropriate term - hut secluded in some overhanging maple tree branches. There was no sign on the building that signaled it was an ice cream store, but once they got a little closer Loki could make out a pink menu hanging inside of one of the windows that had different flavors on it.

"I've never been here before," Loki commented, following Tony up the brick path leading to the hut.

"Most people haven't. Most people don't even know it exists," Tony shrugged. "Hey Happy!" Tony called and a slightly chubby man stood up at the window and smiled at Tony.

"Hey Tony, here a little early aren't we?" The man who Loki could only guess was named 'Happy' said.

"Happy, it's _never_ too early for ice cream," Tony said and Happy laughed. Loki smiled shyly next to Tony and Happy's gaze fell on him.

"Who's your friend?" Happy asked, his question directed at Tony but his eyes looking over Loki.

"Happy this is Loki, Loki, Happy," Tony said. Loki held out a hand to Happy and shook it politely.

"Pleasure," Loki said quietly, possibly too quiet for Happy to hear but he didn't know.

"Yeah, hi, so what would you guys like?" Happy asked.

"I'll have a mint chocolate chip, with extra chocolate drizzle," Tony said and looked at Loki. Loki mentally high fived himself for his subconscious being able to pick Tonys favorite flavor of ice cream.

"I'll just have vanilla," Loki said and Tonys eyes widened.

" _Just_ vanilla? No, Happy put some chocolate drizzle on that, too," Tony said and Loki laughed.

"The man likes his chocolate," Happy said and Loki laughed harder. The man went to get the cones and Tony took out his wallet, making Loki feel horribly stupid.

"Oh, Tony, I'm so sorry I completely forgot my cash," Loki said.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm the dutiful boyfriend, I'll buy you an ice cream cone," Tony laughed and Loki relaxed a little. Happy handed them both the cones and Tony offered him a five dollar bill but Happy shook his head.

"I'm the dutiful ice cream supplier, this is on me," Happy said and Tony opened his mouth to agrue but went against it.

"Thanks, Happy," Tony said.

"Thank you," Loki said and nodded, turning with Tony and licking the chocolate drizzle from his vanilla. "The man likes his chocolate." Tony laughed and they walked over to a bench, perfectly positioned in the most romantic spot of the park.


	4. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate my father, too," Loki said, and he could feel Tony's lips pull up when he said it. "For all the same reasons you hate yours."

"How is your ice cream?" Loki asked once he'd gotten most of the cone devoured.

Tony nodded, chewing on a chocolate chip and shoving the remainder of the cone into his mouth. "Delicious. This was a great idea."

Loki chuckled. "I'm glad." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and looked around the secluded portion of the park. Overhanging branches made it nice and cozy, like a place where you could build a small cabin. The breeze tickled his neck and he smiled into the sun, enjoying the warmth. "Do you want to do anything else today?"

"Why don't we go back to your place?" Tony asked. Loki really hadn't thought about it. This was probably the best time considering there was a depressed Thor and no parents.

"Sounds good. You don't need to be home do you?" Loki asked.

"Nope," Tony said absently, and Loki still knew he wasn't telling him something.

"What aren't you telling me?" Loki whispered.

Tony looked taken aback by the question and he turned his head to eye Loki suspiciously. "Let's go back to your place and I'll tell you."

Loki nodded once and stood, holding out a hand for Tony and helping pull him off the bench. They locked fingers, walking back to the main sidewalk and heading back the way they'd come. They didn't say anything on the walk back, possibly because they were enjoying the scenery or that Tony was preparing himself for the conversation Loki wasn't going to let him wiggle out of. When they got to the house, Loki was taking his key out of his pocket but the door opened, Thor standing in the doorway to let them in.

"Brother, why didn't you wake me?" Thor asked.

"I left you a note, Thor. You looked peaceful when you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you," Loki said, not dropping Tony's hand and leading him into the house.

"Hey, Thor," Tony said awkwardly and Loki tried not to laugh at the tension that suddenly filled the room.

"Tony," Thor nodded politely but then went back to lay on the couch. Loki shrugged and led Tony up the stairs to his room. When they entered, Tony took his sweet time analyzing the whole room, every shelf and poster, every wrinkle in the sheets.

"I love this," Tony smiled and sat down on the bed next to Loki.

"I do, too," Loki replied. He turned and kissed Tony gently on the cheek before laying back against the headboard and pulling the shorter man onto him so that he could rest his head on Loki's chest. Tony smiled and situated himself, moving his legs off of Loki and cuddling into his side, burying his face in Lokis tee shirt. "Tell me." Loki said and started to run his finger lightly through Tonys hair.

"I hate my dad," Tony said blatantly.

"Why?" Loki asked. He knew that he hated his father but for reasons that were most likely far different from Tony's. Turns out he was wrong.

"He doesn't think I'm good enough," Tony whispered.

"My dad doesn't either," Loki agreed.

"He expects too much from me and I can't give it too him no matter how hard I try," Tony went on and Loki could feel Tony's body grow tense against his side. "And it really sucks because he treats me like I'm a screw up. Which I know I am but he blames me for it, like he somehow expects me to do better when all he does is drag me down. The reason I'm a screw up is because he made me that way!" Tonys voice grew louder and angrier and Loki thought his body was going to break from how tensed it was.

"Shh, shh, hey, it's okay," Loki murmured, kissing Tonys forehead to try to calm him down. "You're not a screw up, Tony."

"Yes, I am! I'm selfish, cruel, never can commit to anything, I drink, I sleep around, I smoke, I-"

"Tony!" Loki stopped him. "You built a care engine when you were ten years old, you have the highest grades in the school, you have friends who care about you and love you. And you have me, and I care about you and love you more than anything."

Tony raised his head and looked up Loki with questioning eyes. "You really believe that don't you?"

Loki nodded. Tony pulled himself up and kissed him, chaste and simple like he needed to feel that he was actually wanted. Loki tightened his grip in his hair and moved his other hand to Tonys neck, playing with loose strands of hair while his lips were moved by Tony. Tony broke it, his smile becoming too large to keep kissing. "I love you."

Loki smiled. "I love you, too."

Tony moved himself back down Lokis body to rest his head in the warm spot on Lokis chest. "Tell me your story now."

"I hate my father, too," Loki said, and he could feel Tony's lips pull up when he said it. "For all the same reasons you hate yours."

Tony nodded. "Maybe we should just run away."

"Just stay here," Loki said. "Stay with me."

"I wish I could."

"Why can't you?" Loki asked.

"I don't know," Tony said truthfully. Loki nodded, knowing it was a long shot anyway.

"Stay with me tonight then," Loki said.

Tony looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I want you to stay with me. I found myself searching for you next to me this morning. Just stay for tonight, please," Loki said and he didn't mean to sound as desperate as he did, it all just sorta slipped out.

Tony didn't seem to mind. He just smiled and nodded and kissed one of Lokis ribs before answering. "I will."


	5. Stay With Me

Tony must've falled asleep against his chest because when Thor came in to check on them he didn't raise his head or make any movement when Thor started talking.

"Mom and Dad are coming home tonight," Thor said, quiet for him but still too loudly for a sleeping Tony. He looked so uncomfortable standing there with Tony cuddling into Loki's side and snoring lightly on his chest, and Loki was pleased because normally he'd be in Thor's position right now.

"Alright. Tony's staying over," Loki said. At that Thor raised an eyebrow.

"You know Dad will kill you if he sees you have a guy snuggling into you like that," Thor accused, sounding too much like a tattle tale kindergartener.

"Who says he has to find out?" Loki shot back "Don't tell him, Thor. Otherwise I'll tell him about that night you and Clint went out drinking for the first time."

Thor raised his hands in surrender and swore not to tell. "What about Mom?"

"She won't care. Just make sure she doesn't tell Odin," Loki said and was really hoping Thor would leave so that Tony didn't wake up. He was so at ease like this. He'd started to fall asleep himself when Thor walked in the door.

"Alright. Have. . . Fun?" Thor tried and Loki gave him a thumbs up.

"Goodbye Thor." Loki laid his head back aganist the headboard and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the door closing behind his brother. The sun was starting to set and Loki hadn't realized how long he'd actually been here with Tony draped across him. It hadn't seemed like more than an hour but apparently it'd been a few. All they'd eaten all day was ice cream so he decided to gently wake Tony and see if he wanted any food. They couldn't go downstairs after his parents got home after all.

"Tony," Loki whispered and ran his fingers through the mans hair.

"Hmmm," was the simple response and Loki smiled.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Loki asked, his voice still a whisper.

"Hmm-nnn," Tony said and pulled Loki down so that he was right next to the other mans face. "Shh, sleep now, eat later."

Loki laughed and pulled up a blanket over themselves, cuddling in with Tony. "You've slept all day."

Tony raised an eyebrow as a question but said nothing. Loki guessed he was saying, 'So?'

"True," Loki agreed and Tony nodded. Tony hadn't once opened his eyes and Loki wondered when he'd slept last. "Goodnight, Tony."

"G'night, Loki," Tony murmured and kissed him once, before they both fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't update this as quickly as I usually do from now on, I'm working on another fic which I'll be posting soon. So look out for that, I guess. :) Thanks again for comments/kudos/reading!!!


End file.
